


I Am Not Them

by tiikaall



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar doesn't?? understand affection??, Caesar's Legion, Cutesy, Eventual Fluff, Legion Victory (Fallout), Legion-Aligned Courier, Other, She adores him but he's dumb, Very Good Karma Courier, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiikaall/pseuds/tiikaall
Summary: Caesar is quite used to those around him throwing themselves all over him in desperate, fruitless attempts to gain his favor. He's had enough, and he's going to make sure his Courier understands that he knows her game already.





	I Am Not Them

**Author's Note:**

> Sided with the legion recently and this idea popped in my head.

The dim lighting from the torches reflected off the face of the man, whose mind happened to be running rampant with more thoughts than he could actually handle. Being a leader proved more tiring than he'd liked to let on, but the bags under his eyes, and the droop of his head spoke it for him. He thought he might doze off, and he found himself laying his head back into his throne, a small yawn escaping his lips. The man could easily tumble into a peaceful bliss, a well-deserved nap, just like this, letting nothing concern him any longer. Yet, fate seemingly had other ideas in store for today. Abruptly, the stirring of the tent flap rang into the air, causing Caesar to sit up. He stared down the entrance, watching the figure skip up towards him. The light of the torches revealed the identity of the figure, and Caesar, though slightly irked, decided to give her the proper attention she was deserving of.

_Ah, yes. His Courier... amongst the many other things she happened to be. She had some nerve, parading in here yet again, without a proper summoning. If her presence wasn't so, what was the word? Enjoyable? He may have scolded her then and there, and sent her on her merry way. ___

"Hello again, Lord Caesar. How are you feeling today?" Her voice rang out, followed by the shuffling of her bag. It was no secret that she kept medical supplies in there, at all times. She kept a steady smile plastered upon her face, as she slowly approached the throne. The man's unflinching gaze turned upon her as he jerked about in his seat. The sight of him, lit up only by weak fires, was somewhat menacing.

_ __ _

"Ah. You again. I'm fine. You may go, now." He answered her in a mellow tone, leaning back into the softness of his intricate chair, and resting his head upon his knuckles. An unconvinced look spread across the Courier's face as she stood before him, her eyes analyzing the withered ruler feverishly.

_ __ _

"Are... are you sure? Nothing hurts? Not even in the slightest? Any dizziness? Perhaps your muscles are sore! I'm still your personal physician, so if anything is bothering-" The abruptly stern expression that overtook Caesar's face, and the clenching of his fist forced the Courier into shocked silence.

_ __ _

"Listen. I'm gonna level with you here, my Courier. I get what you're trying to do, you know. By pretending that you honestly care for my wellbeing, you hope to further gain my favor. Admirable, but I'm getting quite fucking annoyed with your meaningless pestering. Certainly, at this point, you must know that I already hold you in high regard, so this... act of yours is completely fruitless. I'd suggest you leave me. Right now." Venom seeped from every syllable, as he dismissed her with the snap of a finger, then turned his eyes from hers. The Courier froze in her place, left in awe by the magnitude of Caesar's accusations. 

_ __ _

_How...how could he? How dare he? Her, of all people? Attempt to deceive, lie, twist her words and intentions like one twists a rope? She was not so two-faced, so fabricated, so... fraudulent. _

_ __ _

_ _ "No." She retorted plainly. _ _

_ __ _

_ _ "What?" Caesar scowled, his arms latching savagely onto the sides of his thighs. His eyes betrayed his utter disbelief, as they focused on the now offended courier. _ _

_ __ _

"No. You are wrong. You couldn't be more wrong. Have you forgotten that I did not actually have to remove your tumor? I could have let you die. I could have botched the surgery on purpose and rid the entire Mojave of you, in one, fell stroke. It would have been so easy... But I didn't. Why? Because I've.. I've truly become fond of you. Even with all your rough edges, and the harshness you can display towards me at times... It doesn't matter. My fretting is genuine, my concern is authentic. You remind me of someone I once held dearest to my heart, and I see their remnants within you. I wish to curry no favor, only to see you healthy." Her voice held strong, displaying resolve and truth. She had disobeyed a direct order from Caesar himself, and showed no signs of backing down. His eyes went wide, and silence hung over the tent like a rain cloud. But, the Courier was not quite done. 

_ __ _

"....I am not them. I would walk through fire, trek through irradiated badlands, or even wrestle radscorpions to death if you so asked it. I will be the one. I will be the one you can always rely on, the one you can trust wholeheartedly. I will be there until the end, and never shall I betray you, for as long as you'll permit me to remain at your side. So, how dare you assume I'm merely kissing your ass? I'm insulted beyond description." She continued, ignorant of the anger bubbling in her voice. All the while, Caesar simply sat and listened, waiting until she had finished her rant. Once she did, he placed his hand upon his thigh, and leaned forward, ready to reply.

_ __ _

"I did tell you to leave, did I not?" 

_ __ _

"Yes, but-" She folded her arms across her chest nervously, the scent of fear hitting Caesar's nose. She'd calmed down a bit, and the consequences of her outburst finally processed in her brain. Caesar then interjected.

_ __ _

_Was she as good as dead now?___

_ __ _

"You disobeyed me, Courier... However. What you've said is... thought provoking. How... do I put this?" He trailed off, sorting through possible ways to say what he wanted to. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I know I was out of line, Lord Caesar. But I could not simply allow you to think such a way about me." 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"...Alright, alright. Let's see.. My chest feels.. tight. Right here. Diagnosis?" He pointed to the middle of his chest, trying to pull away from the topic at hand. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I diagnose you with very obvious anxiousness." The courier's voice teased, as she gave him a half-smile. Caesar avoided her gaze, unable to look her in the eye.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"...Courier. Just so you know, I do hold some level of fondness for you. But. Don't think I will tolerate any disrespect or failure you may throw my way. You'll be judged the same as everyone else if you even dare to displease me." He curled his fingers into the fur around his neck.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I know this. But you certainly do not try to avoid playing favorites."

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Why would I? If one has proven their use, their worth, and their devotion to me, then they deserve the honor. That's why you still carry my Mark. You deserve that, and more." 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Of course. Thank you. I'm glad that you're feeling good today. That's all. I'll take my leave, then." The courier bowed, and shifted her back to him. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Courier."

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Yes, Lord Caesar?"

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Get some rest. I have work to be completed by you, tomorrow."

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"As you say."

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Once the courier had left, Caesar let out a sigh of relief. She was... an intense woman that spoke her mind when it suited her. He could not recall the last time she became so heated, as her normal disposition was often a small smile and a kind voice. The passionate words she spewed were stewing around in his brain, simmering, settling, as he continued to think on them. The fire of her emotions scorched him, he found that he had no tactics or solutions when it came to how to deal with her. And... he wasn't one to express himself all that often. It was harder for him to say exactly what he'd wanted to, to her. He thought about that, and then he disregarded it. What use were these emotions, the ones she made him feel? 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_And then he brooded further, unable to accept that the mental image of her softened him._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


End file.
